


La verdad tras mis acciones...

by Elghin_Hall, Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas cosas que Steve calla por el bien de Danny, una de ellas es todo el amor que siente por él, pero cuando su silencio se transforma en acciones, la relacion que lleva con el detective empieza a tambalear. Pero cuando estas acciones llevan a un juego que sobrepasa la amistad muchas cosas seran puestas aprueba. ¿Continuara Steve negando lo que siente? ¿O por fin hara lo necesario para alcanzar su propia felicidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verdad tras mis acciones...

Titulo: La Verdad Tras Mis Acciones

Autoras: elghin y destielwinchi  
Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
Rating: +15 en esta parte.  
Número de Palabras: 17, 548 (Esta Parte: 3,270)  
Parejas/Personajes: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams (McDanno) Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakahua, Gabby Asano, menciones de Catherine Rollins  
Genero: A.U, Romance.  
Advertencias: Angst, Jealous!Steve,  
Categoria: Slash.  
Disclairmer: Nada es nuestro, solo es diversión "Sana".

Resumen: Hay muchas cosas que Steve calla por el bien de Danny, una de ellas es todo el amor que siente por él, pero cuando su silencio se transforma en acciones, la relacion que lleva con el detective empieza a tambalear. Pero cuando estas acciones llevan a un juego que sobrepasa la amistad muchas cosas seran puestas aprueba. ¿Continuara Steve negando lo que siente? ¿O por fin hara lo necesario para alcanzar su propia felicidad?

Nota de Autores: Otro debraye de nosotros cuando no podemos dormir y el ocio nos ronda, esperamos les guste este McDanno que hemos hecho. Nos vemos.

 

capitulo uno

 

 

Es difícil pensar que todo lo que siente se desato por un simple "Danno" pronunciado por una boca que no era la suya o la de la pequeña Grace, es increíble siquiera intentar comprender como es que ha llegado a tal situación en la que una simple palabra, una mirada o una caricia inocente desata una ira ciega y un sentimiento de posesión tan abrumador que le marea y le asusta.

 

Le aterra pensar que puede querer tanto a una persona que la sola idea de perderla en las manos de alguien mas es insoportable, tanto, que por un momento se plantea escapar de ese sentimiento tan grande y absoluto que le carcome y no le deja dormir en paz. Steve no desea ese tipo de amor, no quiere amar de esa manera porque ya ha perdido a muchas personas importantes en su vida; personas amadas, realmente importantes para él y la sola idea de perder a esta persona que le provoca tanto es impensable.

 

Es impensable porque sabe que sin él, sin Danny, su Danno, él no podría sobrevivir un solo día.

 

Intenta calmarse todas la mañanas antes de salir de su cuarto y encontrarse al objeto de su frustración frente a él, en camisa y ropa interior, haciendo café y comiendo tostadas, afectándole demasiado, intenta respirar, tomar su toalla he ir a nadar y perder toda esa energía iracunda que no lo deja dormir cuando sabe que ha salido con Gaby a quien sabe donde, a hacer quien sabe que cosas. Se muerde el labio y lo aprieta con ganas antes de de pasar por su lado y salir a la playa apretando la tela con fuerza; tensándose por completo, reteniendo las ganas de interrogar al rubio y de meter en una celda muy pequeña a la administradora del museo donde apenas pueda respirar y piense mejor que lo que ha "tocado"- tira la toalla con furia en la arena- no es suyo.

 

El golpe sordo de la toalla sobre la arena caliente solo le recuerda lo irracional e impulsivo que está siendo últimamente, dejando entrever emociones que deberían quedar encerradas bajo cinco llaves en algún rincón inaccesible de su mente o de ese otro musculo en su pecho que palpita y que no llamara por su nombre solo por precaución, la implicación de esa palabra con sus sentimientos no pudiera ser lo mejor en esos momentos.

 

Pero a pesar de estar más "emotivo" estos días, le sorprende que Danny no le haya acribillado a preguntas como es su costumbre, siendo su compañero y amigo, un detective el descubrir esas cosas en las personas es prácticamente su segunda naturaleza, pero para su suerte algunas veces Daniel es muy distraído y esas ultimas semanas el pequeño detective ha estado un poco mas retraído en si mismo que de costumbre, no se alegra por ello, es obvio, pero le beneficia el no estar bajo el radar emocional de Danny.

 

Por un momento piensa que es culpa de Gaby, pero rápidamente la descarta, esa mujer ha sido buena para Danny aunque le duela admitirlo. Si tan solo él fuera bueno para Danny, en el mismo sentido que ella. Si tan solo Danny le... no, no puede permitirse pensar eso por más que lo quiera, esa opción no está a su alcance, Danny no es una opción para él, aunque lo sienta más suyo que cualquier cosa sobre el planeta.

 

Y esa contradicción, la posesividad para con Daniel, mas su reticencia a acercarse o dejarlo libre lo está matando. Aunque se muera por ayudarlo y alejar esa nostalgia que ahora mismo le envuelve y lo enajena de todo, incluido él.

 

*****

 

Danny por supuesto que nota el cambio de humor repentino del Seal, claro que se da cuenta de que se muerde la lengua para saber que anda haciendo últimamente y porque se tarda en volver de cualquier lugar, incluso de la lavandería, porque no hace la colada en casa la hace Steven, ya una vez casi descompone la lavadora del SEAL y el no puede afrontar el arreglo de ese trasto.

 

Pero cree obvio que Steve sabe que él nota su irascibilidad últimamente, es un detective después de todo. Estas cosas no se le escapan pero por alguna razón... aunque él se haga el tonto, le gusta que el Seal ponga esa cara de pocos amigos, incluso cuando por alguna razón Gaby puede darles una mano en algún caso y él se dedique a regalar sonrisas o tonos suaves a la mujer con la que sale, solo para ver luego en la cara del SEAL, una mueca de constipación que le dura días pero que no menciona palabra de eso o siquiera se atreve a decir lo que piensa en realidad, y eso le da curiosidad. Lo que pasa en la cabeza de ese hombre es demasiado descabellado pero no deja de ser entretenido, claro eso no lo admitirá nunca, menos en voz alta.

 

Bebe de su café y come su tostada con mermelada, la mermelada de frutos rojos de Steve porque él no tiene mermelada favorita, el Seal si, y paradójicamente él es el único que la prueba... eso es raro, pero nunca falta la mermelada en esa casa.

 

Hojea el diario mientras espera que Steve vuelva de nadar, y él no sabe de dónde saca tanta energía, supone que es por haber vivido toda su vida sobre un bote, bueno, bueno, "barco naval" puff ni que alguien le estuviera corrigiendo mientras piensa con desgano como ha vivido Steve toda su vida llena de reglas.

 

El sonido de unas pisadas llama la atención del detective pero no se gira para observar a la persona que entra mojando el piso de la entrada de la cocina con agua salada, es más que obvio de quien se trata, Danny no necesita sus habilidades detectivescas para saberlo, pero lo que el detective ignora es que ese pequeño gesto de desinterés, que vine con la cotidianeidad de la convivencia diaria, hiere a Steve de una manera que para cualquiera no tendría más importancia de la que en realidad tiene, pero Steve es diferente, más en estos momentos de su vida donde lucha día a día para no sucumbir a ese sentimiento que se gesta en su interior.

 

Así que el detective no observa la mirada dolida del SEAL cuando este no le mira, pasándole desapercibida la hostilidad resultante de ese rechazo inconsciente, hostilidad que enfrentara en unos cuantos minutos cuando Steve se marche al cuartel del Five-0 sin él.

 

Lo único que le alerta de su partida es el sonido característico del Camaro al ser encendido y posteriormente el sonido de sus neumáticos sobre la grava de la entrada al alejarse. Y es en ese punto, en que tanto Danny como Steve se dan cuenta que esta situación ya no da para más.

 

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?- gruñe levantándose de su silla, dirigiéndose a la ventana solo para observar a su auto desaparecer por la calle.

 

Algo no va bien, definitivamente algo está poniendo cada vez peor a su amigo, el sabe que ciertas cosas le molestan y es divertido hacerlo rabiar de vez en cuando, no sería él sino se molestara por las respuestas del Seal, pero esto ya no es normal, algo pasa y tiene que averiguar que es.

 

Llama a Chin el está fuera del curso de su casa a la oficina pero al tener la motocicleta es más probable que llegue antes que Steve, corre poniéndose los zapatos y la corbata, toma su pistola, su billetera, su celular y sale poniendo llave a la casa, su compañero ya está afuera esperándole, el cual le tiende el casco puesto y se ríe de él.

 

\- ¿Mala mañana?- dice divertido que Steve lo dejara de plantón.

\- Calla, esto tiene una razón y voy a averiguar qué demonios pasa...- dice tranquilo pero con la mente trabajando con toda su capacidad de enfoque; Tema: Steve McGarrett. Se coloca la campera de cuero y el casco negro, es una mañana fría después de todo.

\- Estoy contigo Brah.- Chin ríe y se coloca el casco, dándole arranque a la moto y poniéndose en camino.

 

Steve llego a los cuarteles del Five-0 en tiempo record, amargamente se dio cuenta que sin Danny a su lado el viaje se hacía en la mitad del tiempo y eso era porque él, intencionada o inconscientemente, conducía por vías alternas para prolongar su tiempo con el detective por las mañanas. No pudo evitar que su rostro demostrara lo mucho que le afectaba eso, y en general todo su cuerpo demostrara lo mal que se encontraba después de lo sucedido una hora antes.

 

Entro en las oficinas sin preocuparse de las miradas curiosas, no eran personas a las que prestara la mas mínima atención y su opinión le importaba un rábano, además de que al llegar tan temprano se imagino que no habría ni un alma en los pasillos del cuartel, fue por esa falsa idea que no estaba tan alerta como siempre y no disimulo su malestar como siempre hacia delante de su equipo.

 

Al momento de atravesar las puertas de cristal y quedar bajo el ojo crítico e intuitivo de Kono, quien había llegado temprano para terminar unos informes pendientes sobre su última misión, se dio cuenta que quizá nunca debió bajar la guardia.

 

La morena no puedo evitar levantar la vista de la mesa multimedia cuando escucho las pisadas dentro de las oficinas, estaba a punto de saludar a la persona que entraba creyendo que sería su primo Chin, cuando se quedo completamente paralizada al ver la cara desmoralizada y alicaída de su jefe. Y en lugar de los buenos días habituales que proclamaba, de sus labios salió algo que no hubiese dicho nunca de no ser porque estaban completamente solos y porque Steve se veía realmente abatido y triste.

 

\- Jefe, ¿Te rechazo? - soltó sin más, provocando que el SEAL se quedara completamente inmóvil en su sitio debido a la sorpresa de ver a alguien ahí a esas horas, pero aun mas con la pregunta que en un momento inicial no comprendió.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kono? ¿Rechazarme quien? ¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano? - devolvió Steve, recomponiéndose con una velocidad increíble, que provoco que Kono creyera que no había visto bien en un primer momento, pero la duda paso rápidamente.

\- ¿Yo?... ¿Trabajar?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, divertida por la pregunta.- Pero me refiero a Danny... no está contigo tampoco, así que deduzco que algo paso... ¿Quieres hablar de ello, jefe?- dijo capturando la completa atención del Seal, la cadete rodeo la mesa y se apoyo frente a la misma cruzándose de brazos.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse, Kono. - respondió un tanto a la defensiva. - Solo tenía que llegar un poco más temprano, papeleo que arreglar y eso, ya sabes, lo de siempre. - agrego, comenzando a avanzar hacia su oficina, esperando que Kono lo dejara estar por el bien de su salud mental.

\- Claro... - lo siguió, no era la primera vez esa semana que lo veía así, solo que con tanta gente al rededor no se podía platicar de nada y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de prestarle una oreja al jefe.- Así que... si fue Danny, ¿eh? – dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la oficina del comandante.

 

Steve cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios al escuchar a Kono, era obvio que no le iba a dejar estar.

 

\- Tenía que llegar temprano, Kono, y ya sabes que Danny no se levanta antes de su hora ni aunque su vida dependa de ello. - respondió Steve. - No pasa nada.

\- Si por supuesto, ehh... igual es agradable pasar un rato con usted...- se sienta frente a él y sube los pies al escritorio entrelazando los dedos sobre su estomago, mirando a su alrededor disfrutando del ambiente, sonriendo placida.- Danny anda tan ocupado últimamente que ni me habla de nada que no sea trabajo... creo que Gaby está monopolizando su tiempo...- menciono, fingiendo falsa molestia por ese hecho.

 

Steve intento por todos los medios que su cara no le traicionara y le mostrara a la novata la molestia que el nombre de esa mujer le causaba, gracias a sus años en la marina y a su entrenamiento para no revelar información clasificada lo logro, pero solo por muy poco, Kono era demasiado intuitiva para su gusto, casi tanto como Danny.

 

\- Danny está intentado rearmar su vida, es lógico que quiera pasar tiempo con ella. - y las palabras le saben tan amargas que por un momento cree que va a vomitar debido al efecto doloroso que le provoca el mencionarlas.

\- Si cierto... me gusta ver feliz a Danno... ¿Sabías que la llevo a surfear con él? Uhgg, que bronca me agarro... antes solía hacer eso conmigo... por Gracie decía, pero podíamos charlar al menos... lo extraño, es como si estuviera ausente, distraído... es paradójico ser dejado de lado así.- dijo ya con un puchero mirando por la ventana, dándole el tiempo de estallar a su jefe.

\- Danno no surfea. - dijo, incapaz de disimular su sorpresa y su molestia, cuantas veces no le había pedido a Danny que fuera a nadar con él y siempre le rechazaba, ciertamente demasiadas, y ahora se venía a enterar que hasta surfeaba con... esa. - Me lo.... me lo hubiera dicho.-

 

Y el dolor es casi tan palpable en su voz que incluso Kono nota de inmediato que ha tocado la vena sensible que lo trae tan mal, por ello Steve se patea mentalmente en espera de lo siguiente que hará su subalterna.

 

\- ¡Lo sé! tuve tantas ganas de boicotear su traje de baño cuando me los cruce en el estacionamiento...- se muerde el labio.- Pero bueno... tengo que controlar mis celos, es un compañero después de todo, solo que cuando me ignora ¡ains! le juro jefe, me pasaron por al lado me sonrieron ¡¡y siguieron de largo!! - Kono se levanto de la silla con energía - Tenía ganas de tirarles con mi caja de cera.- dijo de espaldas al Seal, aguantándose la sonrisa y con las manos en la cintura espero.

\- El esta... enamo... – no logra decir la palabra completa.- es lógico que no tenga ojos para nadie más, Kono. - casi escupió Steve, al ser incapaz de mencionar la palabra "enamorado" - Por dios, Kono, déjalo, no quiero hablar de su relación con esa mujer. - casi gruño al final, dándose por vencido a intentar enmascarar lo que sentía por más tiempo.

\- Lo sé...- se sentó y subió otra vez los pies al escritorio notando que ni siquiera pensaba en lo que ella hacía solo en lo que Danny le provocaba - Solo me gustaría tirar a Gaby por un risco... - dijo con saña y mirando a su jefe con los ojos finos como una línea, escrutando su comportamiento, viendo como en vez de escribir los informes rompía hoja tras hoja con la lapicera sin darse cuenta.

\- No lo dejaría. - sentencio después de un momento el comandante, dejando de destruir los papeles al tiempo que su cuerpo se encogía ante la admisión de aquello, porque por mas que le doliese que Danny estuviera con la doctora Asano, el sabia que eso era bueno para su amigo, por eso no decía nada, se callaba su molestia y no le preguntaba nada mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario sobre su relación con la mujer. - Ella le hace bien.-

\- Si pero usted lo quiere y le está destrozando la vida, jefe - comentó desilusionada, observando como hacia bollos de papel con furia de las hojas rotas, y paralizándose luego de procesar las palabras, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y sin contestar por unos minutos, en los que la cadete espero en silencio.

 

Pero la respuesta jamás llego, puesto que en ese momento un muy enojado Daniel entraba a su oficina seguido de Chin, quien no disimulaba su risa en lo más mínimo ante el subsecuente regaño.

 

\- ¿Oh pero que tenemos aquí? Al mal amigo y la chica bonita de la oficina... ¿De qué hablaban?- dijo sentándose en el mueble de la ventana y mirándolos a ambos, esperando sonriente y muy molesto una respuesta, Kono inmediatamente cambio su postura y se dirigió a su primo.

\- Buenos días Danny, ¡¡Primo!! Oye... sabes tengo una duda con un informe...- lo agarro del cuello y lo arrastro fuera del campo de batalla...

 

Steve observo como los dos primos abandonaban su oficina como si en ella hubiese una bomba o algo parecido, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad si lo ponía en perspectiva.

El comandante giro su atención hacia su compañero un segundo después de ver a Kono desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Daniel clavada en él.

 

\- No estoy de humor para esto, Danny - dijo Steve, tirando los restos de los papeles destrozados de los informes, los cuales tendría que volver a hacer.

\- No estás de humor... ¿No estás de humor? ¿Y qué humor es ese McGarrett? Porque no es muy normal tu comportamiento de esta mañana...- dijo haciendo ademanes de toda la situación y parándose frente a él.- Siempre venimos juntos al trabajo... incluso antes de que estuviera quedándome en tu casa... así que si tienes un problema... solo dilo. - dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Necesitaba estar solo. - "Necesitaba estar lejos de ti porque me hieres" es lo que realmente piensa pero no lo dice, no puede hacerle eso a Danny, no después de todo lo que le ha pasado, no puede cargarlo también con sus problemas. - Es demasiado pedir un tiempo para mí. - replico un momento después, con la voz un poco más firme que antes pero sin llegar a ser lo suficientemente cortante como para elevar el coraje de Danny.

\- Ok... es cierto no solo trabajamos todo el día juntos, también terminamos en la misma casa todos los días... buscare con mas ahincó un lugar donde quedarme… - sentencio saliendo de la oficina, si en realidad Steve estaba cansado de verlo, y era de lo más normal, el podía hacer lo mínimo indispensable para mantener la armonía y mudarse.

 

Steve se abalanzó hacia la puerta de su oficina en cuanto escucho las palabras de Daniel, deteniéndolo por el brazo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

 

\- No quiero que te mudes, no quise decirlo así. - dijo Steve, suavizando sus facciones de una manera considerable. - Yo solo... necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, Danny. - agrego bajando la mirada, incapaz de soportar el escrutinio del detective.

\- Cosas...- Danno levanto la mirada un poco más, estaban a dos paso de distancia y quería verle a la cara.- ¿Cosas que te llevan a llevarte mi auto y las llaves de tu camioneta?- pregunto levantando las cejas.

 

No tenia respuesta en realidad, pero no tuvo que dar ninguna porque Kono apareció y le dijo que el Gobernador lo quería en su oficina ya, y que la hacía responsable a ella si no iba por lo que ella misma se ofreció a llevarlo, Danno la miro preguntándose si había sonado algún teléfono porque él no había escuchado.

 

\- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió aquí? - le pregunto la voz de Chin, cuando Steve y Kono empezaron a correr. Y realmente Danny no tenía una respuesta clara para su compañero porque ni el mismo sabía qué demonios estaba pasando con Steve.

 

 

CAPITULO 2

 

Danny se quedo mirando la puerta de cristal por un momento mientras sus compañeros desaparecían por la misma, ahora estaba más confundido que antes, ¿Qué cosas tenia Steve en la cabeza que lo hacían olvidarse de él o necesitar tiempo para pensar en ellas?, ¿Qué era lo que ocupaba el tiempo del comandante para tenerlo así de preocupado? y una pregunta más le surgió a Daniel a partir de aquellas.

 

¿Qué hace Steve con sus momentos libres?

 

Sabe que entrena o tiene actividades al aire libre de las cuales no es adepto, pero aparte del tema de su padre... ¿Qué más puede captar su atención de esa manera?

 

\- Creo que te vieron la cara, brah.- dice Chin desde la mesa electrónica.

\- ¿Cómo?- voltea a mirarlo.

\- No hubo tal llamada del gobernador, el hombre no llega a su oficina hasta dentro de una media hora. - aclara el teniente, observando la cara de Daniel cuando se da cuenta que Steve ha huido de él por segunda vez en lo que va de la mañana.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - abre la boca como un pez, y vuelve a mirar la puerta y a Chin.- ¿Huyeron de mi? ¡¿De mi?! - Danny no tenia palabras, estaba completamente desconcertado, realmente le habían visto la cara. - ¿Kono te dijo algo? ¿Algo de Steve? - inquirió de repente.

\- Mi prima puede ser una verdadera tumba cuando se lo propone, mas cuando está preocupada por alguien. - responde Chin, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Que paso esta mañana, Danny? ¿Acaso ustedes están teniendo problemas viviendo juntos? – arroja la pregunta un momento después, frunciendo el ceño como es su costumbre cuando está preocupado por sus dos cabezotas compañeros y amigos.

\- Los comunes... pero nos habíamos acostumbrado a nuestra presencia, ósea... yo no note nada raro, solo que anda con los pelos de punta últimamente, pero eso es todo el tiempo, salga o no salga de la casa, le hable o no... creo que algo lo aqueja pero no sé que es, pensé que era porque lo estaba picando más de la cuenta pero... esto, lo de esta mañana, solo me llena de preguntas... - dijo apoyándose en la mesa. - Lo llamare, y regañare a Kono... -

\- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que su actitud pueda deberse a lo sucedido en Corea del Norte y la renuncia de Lori? - pregunta Chin, mesándose la barbilla de esa forma tan suya cuando está pensando detenidamente en lo que aqueja a su Ohana. O en este caso, cuando intenta hacerle ver las cosas a los demás desde un ángulo diferente.

\- ¿Tú crees? Pero... entonces porque se descarga conmigo... - dijo dejando el teléfono un segundo.

\- Steve nunca ha sido bueno hablando de sus problemas, eso ya lo sabes. Quizá solo no sabe cómo lidiar con todo aquello, eso sin contar que... - Chin no termino de decir lo que tenía pensado, no era de su incumbencia meterse en los asuntos de Danny y el comandante.

\- ¿Sin contar que? ¿Vas a dejarme así? ¡¿Pensé que me estabas ayudando a resolver esto?! - pidió desconcertado el rubio, el necesitaba ayuda para desenterrar la personalidad de su amigo y sus incógnitas.

\- ...Bueno, Danny, últimamente no has estado tan... disponible. - aclaro el teniente, pero al ver la cara de circunstancias del detective decidió ser más claro. - Steve no ha tenido un amigo en el que confiara de manera absoluta desde hace mucho, a pesar de los años que tenemos de conocernos Steve no tiene ese nivel de... confianza conmigo. Ese tipo de amistad la encontró en ti y bueno... realmente has estado un tanto distante de todos nosotros. Y no te culpamos, pero parece que nuestro amigo está resintiendo el no tener con quien hablar, supongo que se ha de sentir un poco... desplazado quizá.

\- Wow, wow ¿Sabes lo que dices? ósea... es difícil mantener una relación con este trabajo y teniéndolo a él de compañero y me esfuerzo bastante para ello, se que tal vez... no hemos pasado tiempo juntos pero... vivo con ese tipo... no puede ¿Extrañarme? ¡Es ridículo! - dice alzando los brazos como dando a entender el tamaño de lo ridículo que le parece. - Aparte... debe ser algo más... y tú vas a ayudarme. - dijo mirándolo fijo y señalándolo con el dedo. - Pero primero trabajo, tengo una pila infernal en mi escritorio para llenar y archivar. – dijo un momento después, solo para ir en dirección a su oficina comiéndose la cabeza por todo lo sucedido.

 

Chin le vio dirigirse a su oficina e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, a veces Danny era un poco obtuso para ver las cosas que tenía delante de él.

 

Sin saber realmente que esperar de toda esa situación, Chin se dirigió a su propia oficina a terminar su propio papeleo. No sin antes mandar un mensaje a su prima diciéndole que cuando regresaran Danny estaría más molesto que antes por el engaño.

 

*****

 

Steve no supo muy bien cómo es que termino sentado en medio de una playa solitaria con los pies descalzos hundidos en la arena, y mojado hasta los huesos después de una pequeña sesión de surf con Kono, a quien le había dicho que no tenían que estar haciendo aquello, que estaban en horas de trabajo y no era correcto; pero en cuanto se montó en su primera ola parte de sus preocupaciones se fueron, sólo que ahora que estaba de nuevo en tierra las preocupaciones volvieron a asaltarle.

 

\- Tengo que alejarme de él. - dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a Kono después del prolongado silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo desconcertada.

\- De Danny, tengo que poner distancia entre él o yo... voy a volverme loco. - continuo, sin inmutarse por la reacción de la morena.

\- Jefe... no creo que eso alivie en lo más mínimo lo que siente...- dijo compresiva, Steve estaba sufriendo y no admitiría el porque, si no se lo decía de frente y lo escuchaba de boca de otro.

\- No, no lo aliviaría pero lo haría un poco más llevadero. - agrego, mirando el azul de las aguas que se agitaban delante de ellos. - He pensado en volver al servicio activo en la marina y dejar la unidad en manos de ustedes.

\- ¿Dejaras a Danny solo? ¿Pensé que lo querías?- dijo intentando hacerle reaccionar.

\- El tiene a la doctora Asano ahora, no me necesita. - dijo con un gesto amargo por la verdad en sus palabras. - Y lo quiero, por ese me quiero ir. Es lo mejor para ambos. - para mi, agrega mentalmente el SEAL.

\- Wow... nunca te creí tan cobarde Steve...- Kono lo llama por el nombre en vez de su titulo, sin apartar la mirada de él, esperando que se de cuanta lo necio que es pero el rostro de Steve solo se muestra ofendido por lo dicho.

\- Que puedo hacer si él no me ve de la misma manera, Kono, no puedo obligarlo a quererme ni mucho menos. Tengo que irme, alejarme de todo lo que me hace sentir, esto me está matando, ¿No lo entiendes? Cada vez que lo veo con ella me dan ganas de... de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido. - gruño exasperado, hundiendo sus dedos en la arena inusualmente fría hasta cerrarlos en un puño.- Y su estúpida indiferencia solo lo hace peor, esta mañana ni siquiera me miro cuando regrese de nadar, siempre me regaña cuando regreso, debido a que lleno el piso de agua salada y puede matarse algún día por culpa de ello. Ahora… solo me ignora.

\- No lo sé... si le quieres y necesitas su atención tan desesperadamente, si yo fuera tu, no sé... haría algo al respecto, pondría mi cabeza a trabajar en un modo de conquistarlo, no me rendiría así porque si y ya; si yo fuera tú jugaría la carta que toda chica o persona… - lo miro detenidamente - …jugaría para atraer la atención de la persona adecuada. - sonrió picara intentando infundir ánimos a su amigo, intentando demostrarle que esta de su lado en este momento de su vida.

\- Danny no es gay, Kono. Además, ¿Qué carta es esa de la que hablas? - pregunto un poco confundido.

\- ¿Y tú lo eres? Porque no recuerdo que tú seas muy gay tampoco, Steve, solo que no puedes dejar pe pensar en él ¿o sí?- dijo atando cabos definitivamente.- Y la carta a la que me refiero es el misterio, cualquier sujeto con carisma puede usar esa carta, no solo llama mas y mas la atención sino que te garantiza, llamadas constante y visitas continuas; claro si no viviera en tu casa, pero podríamos encontrar la ventaja de eso ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa amplia, segura de sí misma y de sus palabras.

\- El no me hará caso, Kono. - dijo el SEAL. - Está encantado con esa mujer, tu lo has dicho, prueba de ello es que ha hecho con ella cosas que nosotros le hemos pedido durante meses y el siempre se negó. La quiere, Kono, y contra eso no tengo nada que hacer. Además, no puedo permitirme perderlo cuando le quiero tanto, me mataría la idea de que alguien le hiciera daño solo porque le quiero y Grace, no puedo exponerla a eso, Danny no me lo perdonaría, tengo demasiada gente buscando hacerme daño, no puedo arriesgarme, arriesgarlos.

\- Steve, quieres estar solo siempre por miedo... ¿No vivirás tu vida solo por lo que podría pasarles? Sé que los quieres hace tiempo, la mirada boba que pones mirando a Danno y Gracie juntos o por separado... ósea ellos ya están en tu vida y puedes vivir para quererles y cuidarlos o seguir huyendo, son tu Ohana desde que el Five-O se formo y no dejaran de serlo aunque te marches. Solo se sincero, Steve, sé que tú puedes hacer esto, sé que Danny podría caer rendido a tus pies. Él solo quiere que lo amen de verdad, jefe, ¿por qué crees que se tardo tres meses en presentar a la doctora Asano con su hija cuando tú la conociste a los pocos días? - sonrió y golpeo su hombro con el del Seal que miraba la arena, como si las respuestas estuvieran allí esperando a ser desenterradas.

 

Steve emitió una pequeña sonrisa pero no contesto, aun tenía muchas cosas que pensar con respecto a todo eso, además de que todavía tenía que lidiar con el enfado de Danny cuando regresaran al cuartel, no podía pasarse la vida evitándolo, aunque por momentos quisiera.

 

*****

 

Los papeles que había en su escritorio parecían no tener fin, llegando a un punto donde Danny se preguntaba en qué momento habían desarmado un grupo Yakuza en un trabajo de blancas, o cuando fue que detuvieron a esos terroristas de venenos gaseosos en Makaluha, haciendo que la vena en su frente comenzara a palpitar de manera alarmante al darse cuenta que más de la mitad de aquel montón de documentos ni siquiera eran suyos, aunque no era novedad el que los tuviera ahí. Pero expresar su inconformidad no le iba a hacer ningún daño tampoco. Aunque al final de cuentas no sirviera para nada.

 

\- ¡¿De dónde demonios sale este papeleo?! - grito en su oficina. Chin se acerco a donde él estaba y a través de la puerta de vidrio pregunto.

\- ¿Danny, cuando fue que terminamos con el contrabando de animales exóticos? – pregunto un poco confundido, y otro tanto divertido por la expresión del detective, quien en esos momentos asesinaba su propia pila de informes y, muy seguramente, también los del comandante.

\- Eso fue hace una semana pero todo esto... – dijo, abarcando el mundo de papeles con sus brazos. - ¿Cómo es que tenemos caso tras caso y la mayoría ya ni los recuerdo? - protesto llenado mas planillas. - A este paso no saldremos nunca de aquí y no podre gritarle al jodido ninja ese, que tenemos por jefe, todas las cosas que se merece. - murmuro.

\- No tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo mas, brah, acaba de llegar. - le informo Chin, quien desde su lugar pudo escuchar, y ver, claramente como el SEAL y su prima llegaban al cuartel. Kono le dirigió una sonrisa y después se perdió en su oficina, atrincherándose por la pelea venidera entre su jefe y el detective.

 

Chin decidió empezar su retirada en cuanto Danny concentro su mirada en Steve, y ciertamente esta no auguraba nada bueno.

 

\- Te veo luego, Danny. – se excuso lo mas rápido que pudo, alejándose de la zona de guerra.

 

El rubio se levanto de su silla y como si fuera un zombi, o algo, no dejo de mirarlo, compenetrado en cada uno de los movimientos de su compañero, pero este en vez de dirigirse a su oficina, se metió en la propia ignorándole. Danny no podía describir realmente lo que sintió de esa actitud, eso de ignorarle olímpicamente solo para meterse en su oficina, abrió los brazos mostrando su incredulidad ante el acto del Seal.

 

Rápidamente salió de su oficina y se metió en la de Steve sin llamar, como cruz que lleva el diablo para mirar feo a su compañero, se cruzo de brazos esperando una explicación y una gran disculpa.

 

Pero no recibió nada de lo que esperaba, y eso simplemente le irrito un poco más.

 

\- ¿Que necesitas, Danny? Estoy algo ocupado. – las palabras de Steve que le dejaron en claro que planeaba ignorarlo incluso aunque estuviera parado frente a él.

\- Ocupado... ¿Ocupado? ¿Enserio? ¿Después de toda esta pantomima y del plantón de la mañana eso es lo que vas a decirme?, ¿Así como así? ¿Nada más que eso? - de repente, que Steve no esté pendiente de lo sucedido o que simplemente le ignorara más, metiéndose de lleno a la pila de papeles, lo saco de quicio.

\- Siempre te estás quejando de que nunca le pongo el tiempo necesario al papeleo, ahora que lo estoy haciendo no te gusta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Daniel? - gruño Steve, permitiendo que parte de sus frustraciones salieran en aquella respuesta.

\- ¿Que, que quiero? quiero saber que pasa contigo, eso quiero. Porque en un segundo estamos perfectamente acoplados a la rutina diaria de, relajados y felices, y al siguiente me dejas tirado a la hora de ir al trabajo y después, cuando quiero aclarar las cosas, huyes con Kono ¡Y ahora me ignoras! - dice sin saber ya porque pelean, solo quiere que Steve sonría, y que todo esté bien entre ellos con algo de desesperación.

\- ¿Te sentías... feliz? - Steve no puede evitar preguntarlo, porque la sola idea de que Danny sea feliz a su lado le da esperanzas, y lo pregunta porque es un tonto, un tonto enamorado que necesita creer con desesperación que quizá, en algún rincón pequeño y escondido del corazón de Daniel, haya sitio para él y todo lo que siente. - ¿Con... migo? - añade, porque simplemente es algo difícil de creer para alguien que casi siempre ha estado solo.

\- ¡Sí!, ¿qué tan difícil es eso de creer?, sabes bien mis mañas y aun así no sales corriendo, pero ese no es el punto, Steve McGarrett, dime que paso esta mañana ¿y por qué huiste? - dijo mas serio ahora, pero con un brillo en la cara que intentaba ocultar, porque Steve al repetir el conmigo parecía de lo más lindo y él no pensaba decirlo, admitirlo o demostrarlo, para nada, ni soñando.

Al escuchar esas palabras Steve sintió toda esa esperanza crecer y desmoronarse al mismo tiempo, el nunca huiría de Danny, lo amaba, ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa? El no era Rachel para abandonarlo en cuanto las cosas se pusieran difíciles; pero una cosa era que él no lo abandonase y otra muy diferente que Daniel no lo dejara a él por sentir lo que sentía.

\- Porque si te lo digo quizá el que termine huyendo seas tú. - responde en un hilo de voz, hundiéndose en su silla de cuero y luciendo más pequeño que nunca, algo que Danny jamás llego siquiera imaginar ver.

El SEAL realmente se veía mortificado por algo, y Daniel se pateo mentalmente por no haberlo notado antes, esa falta de brillo en sus ojos, la ausencia de sus sonrisas. Ya iban a tener razón que por estar con Gaby, y aunque no lo admitiese más que para sí mismo, había obviado las reacciones de Steve. Pero... aun así... ¿Qué era eso que lo haría correr si se lo decía?

\- Steve... tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿no? somos compañeros... incluso estamos viviendo juntos, no tienes que callarte nada que te este molestado o llevándote a este punto de ensimismamiento, háblame, sabes que soy bueno escuchando anda. - dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio, y Steve lo miraba por sobre los papeles que le tapaban la cara al detective por la cantidad que eran, solo que… detrás de las ventanas, a través de las cortinas plegables, Kono ondeaba un papel."Esta es tu oportunidad Danny ya bajo sus defensas" Danno se percato de que miraba algo detrás de él y Kono se agacho al tiempo que este para que no pudiera verla, cosa que consiguió apenas.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Danny, cuando volvió a verlo.

"Si fuera tan fácil tomar el valor para decírselo" pensó el SEAL después de ver como la novata desaparecía tras el cristal, realmente quería abrirle su corazón a Danny, decirle que lo quería, pero no estaba seguro de como lo tomaría el detective, así que decidió decir una verdad a medias, solo para tantear un poco el terreno.

\- No pasa nada, es solo que... bueno... ¿qué opinas de las personas... de preferencias diferentes? - dijo después de un momento de duda.

\- ¿Preferencia?.. ¡¿De que estás hablando?!... ¿Qué, te gustan las africanas voluptuosas? ¿O algún mamífero en particular?... ¿es acaso algún fetiche con espacios reducidos de los barcos en los que estuviste? - y mientras Daniel tira posibilidades locas acordes a su loca percepción de Steve, Kono aparece nuevamente tras del vidrio con otro cartel, ¡No tonto me refiero a que juegues "la carta" y empieces a conquistarlo!; ¡no que le cuentes que te gustan los hombres!", Danno, mas rápido que antes al notar su mirada sobre su cabeza, voltea a ver la ventana y Kono hace su desaparición estratégica, para cuando Daniel esta golpeándose la frente con la palma abierta repetidas veces.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo, cada instante estas más raro? - dice y esta vez mas intrigado, algo hay detrás de él que llama la atención del Seal y necesita saber que es.

\- Olvídalo, Danny, es una tontería. - responde Steven, no sabiendo si esto es realmente correcto, además de que no tenía idea de cómo conquistar a nadie, mucho menos a un hombre. ¿Qué podía hacer él para qué Danny lo viera de la forma en la que quería?

\- ¿Me ayudas con mi papeleo? - añade dos segundos más tarde, justo cuando Danny está a punto de decirle algo, haciendo uso de esa mirada que rara vez alguien podía resistir, incluido Danno.

\- Ok, pero solo si como disculpa me compras la cena...- dijo apretando los labios, con su dedo en el aire a modo de regaño, luego de lo dicho se acerco con una silla y se sentó justo a su lado, intentando tomar los papeles que tenia revueltos e inentendibles del escritorio de su compañero.

\- ¿Pizza sin piña? - pregunta McGarrett, dándole a su compañero un par de carpetas y una sonrisa, la primera que se permitía en muchos días. Y por la sonrisa que Danny le da quizá, solo quizá, tenga una remota idea de cómo llegar al corazón de su testarudo compañero y amigo.

 

*****

 

 

El resto de la jornada lo pasaron atorados entre los papeles de ambos, sentados uno junto al otro, rozándose inocentemente, sin querer claro está, tomando cosas al mismo tiempo, riéndose de las anécdotas de cada caso. Danny estaba a gusto, era tan fácil estar a gusto con Steve que era casi imposible pensar que ese hombre a su lado era un loco desquiciado que cargaba granadas de todo tipo en la cajuela de “su” auto, o que hacia maniobras suicidas, se trepaba a los tejados o que era un Seal entrenado para quien sabe que más cosas, algunas de ellas, letales.

 

Pero fue escribir junto a él, informe tras informe, ver y tantear el cómo se complementaban, y pensar que él y Gaby no podían coincidir en nada de nada, y no es que lo haga con McGarrett, pero es como si con él no fuera necesario forzar el estar bien, él mismo se sentía mejor cuando el tonto de su compañero estaba cerca y relajado, sonriendo o bromeando a su lado.

 

Cree que esa es la única razón por la que le permite decirle Danno, o por la que no le dijo nada por ello después de la primera vez que lo hizo, al menos hasta que le pregunto el porqué de llamarlo de esa manera y Steve le respondió clarito que le gustaba hacerlo, que le quedaba. Aunque muy en su interior Danny se sentía bien al saber que con solo decir su nombre así, Steve le regalaba un poco de afecto y le hinchaba el corazón porque… porque era lindo que alguien le estimara de esa forma, sin importar que esa persona fuese su compañero.

 

Fuera de la oficina del líder del 5-0, Kono veía placida la escena que se desarrollaba, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro y que la mantenía lejos del trabajo que tenía que hacer.

 

\- ¿Es obra tuya? - le pregunto Chin de pronto, ocasionando que la morena diera un pequeño respingo en su sitio debido a la sorpresa, a veces Chin era igual de sigiloso que un fantasma. El primo de de la novata no oculto su risa al notar la reacción de Kono.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Obra? ¿Qué obra? no se dé que hablas primo...- dijo sonriendo, un poco disimulada pero de manera picara, intentando seguir con lo que hacía.

\- Kono... - llamo Chin, un poco más enérgico y dejando claro que no lo engañaba. - Sabes que si esto sale mal ellos pueden salir muy lastimados, ¿verdad? Sobretodo Steve.

\- Primo... aquí no, ¿ok? no me regañes... vente conmigo después del trabajo, déjame explicarte ¿Si? - dice, toma las fotos del caso ya archivadas y las devuelve a su sitio. - No me mires así, ellos, ambos, necesitan esto, solo un empujoncito en la dirección correcta. - Kono lo mira con inocencia y con esa cara de angelito por la cual Chin tiene debilidad.

\- ¿Y si Danny lo rechaza? - pregunto, aun no muy convencido de las intenciones de su prima.

\- No creo que sea así y ¿Tú? Danny solo busca amor de verdad, de esos amores de cuentos y para siempre, Chin, y da la casualidad que el único amor que Steve identifica como real es el de los cuentos.- dice dando saltitos, yendo por café seguida de su primo.

Chin solo prefirió esbozar una risa ahogada, mas como un suspiro que una risa en sí, pero que le dio a entender a su prima que, quizá, tenía razón.

\- Vamos a almorzar, esos dos no van a salir de ahí en un buen rato. – termino diciendo a su prima.

\- Sí, quiero unas gambas, ¿crees que Max se nos una?- dijo tomando su chaqueta de hilo celeste.

\- Lo más seguro, estoy seguro que tu plan le parecerá de lo más interesante. - le dijo a su prima, iniciando su marcha del cuartel, dejando a los dos hombres terminar su trabajo, y con un poco de suerte, que descubrieran lo que tenían en frente, por lo menos Daniel.

 

 

CAPITULO 3

 

 

Una llamada lo saco de la risa que le atacaba por la anécdota de juventud de Steve y sus compañeros rasos, era de no creerse las escapadas lejos del coronel en los días libres que solían tener; tomo el celular limpiándose las lagrimas que se le saltaron de tanto reír y contesto el teléfono.

 

\- ¿Williams?- de pronto Daniel se levanto del sillón junto al Seal, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Steve se puso serio, pensó que algo le había pasado a Gracie y lo siguió por el cuarto mientras Danno caminaba en círculos, solo escuchando.

\- ¿Oye tranquila okey? fue solo... tuve mucho trabajo - la tensión de repente se palpaba en el ambiente y Steve dejo de seguir al detective sabiendo quien estaba del otro lado.

\- Si pero... espera un segundo fue solo esta vez. - los reproches del otro lado se escuchaban en la oficina cada vez más fuerte. - Ok iré ahora mismo, si ya estoy saliendo de la comisaria. ¡Si, Gaby, estaré en media hora es que estoy algo lejos del Luhaú!- y le cortó, Danny miro su celular y al Seal.

 

Pero lo que vio en el rostro del SEAL no le gusto en lo absoluto, era la misma expresión de esa mañana, la misma con la que le había dado cuando se marcho de la oficina y la misma que le costó un mundo que Steve dejara de poner.

 

\- Terminare esto, no la hagas esperar. – dijo Steve, rompiendo con el silencio que se había instalado después de que Danny terminara la llamada, apartando sus ojos de los del detective, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su escritorio.

\- Me gustaría no ir, cada vez se pone más rara, ni siquiera es dulce, ¿Sabes? me esfuerzo porque sonría y se relaje pero solo pone cara de perro... lo siento.- se giro a verlo con la mirada apenada y sin ganas.

\- No importa, solo... ya vete Danny. - y el tono apagado no paso desapercibido para el detective, mucho menos la forma en la que Steven evitaba mirarle, justo como esa maldita mañana, y la sensación de que todo ese asunto que estaba molestando a su amigo fuera enteramente su culpa le provoco un dolor bastante agudo en el pecho.

\- Pero... íbamos a cenar juntos y yo realmente me olvide de Gaby por completo con todo esto de que me dejaste en la casa, que te me escapaste, el papeleo y tus cuentos de cuando eras más joven... perdona.- dice antes de salir bajito, y con los pies pesándole como el plomo camina fuera de las oficinas del Five-O solo para que una mujer menuda le grite que llega tarde.

 

El sonido de la puerta de cristal al cerrarse es lo último que Steve escucha antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la oficina, dejando que, de un momento a otro, una ira incomprensible e irracional se instale en su cuerpo. El SEAL abandona el cuartel del 5-0 sin importarle que Danny se haya llevado el Camaro y el tenga que irse caminando, realmente no le importa, lo que realmente le interesa en esos momentos es averiguar quién demonios se cree esa mujer para gritarle a Danny, SU Danny, y si por un momento la idea de perder a su amigo ante esa mujer le hizo sentirse inseguro, en esos momentos lo único que sentía era un odio profundo hacia ella. Ya se encargaría el de darle un escarmiento.

 

*****

 

Fue llegar al Luhaú y ver a Gaby entre toda la gente por la manera en que destacaba con ese vestido amarillo, estaba hermosa de espaldas a la puerta, Danny sonrió, siempre era agradable verla tan arreglada solo para salir con él, pero al llegar a la mesa la sonrisa se le fue, la mujer ni siquiera lo miro o lo saludo, solo estaba cruzada de brazos con cara de pocos amigos.

 

\- Hola, estas muy hermosa, Gaby.- acoro intentando sonreír.

\- Y tú llegas tarde. - fue la cortante respuesta, reclamo, que recibió a cambio. - Danny, planeamos esto por semanas, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? - pregunto la mujer, mirando de manera especialmente acusadora el detective que lo único que hacía era tratar de complacerla.

\- Yo... no fue mi intención Gaby. Steve y yo, intentábamos terminar el papeleo, lo habíamos suspendido porque teníamos mucho trabajo y... - la mujer lo corto poniendo su mano en alto impidiéndole continuar.

\- No me diga mas, siempre es lo mismo contigo, si no es por tu trabajo es por Steve, a veces pienso que prefieres estar con él que conmigo, ira siendo cierto eso que dicen por toda la isla que ustedes dos son pareja, matrimonio o lo que sea. - continuo recriminando, sin dignarse siquiera a mirar al detective, más entretenida en un punto fijo lejos de él.

\- ¡Wow, wow! no metas a Steve en esto, él no tiene nada que ver ¿Y qué es eso que andan diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo la administradora de un museo se dedica a escuchar rumores infundados del HPD?, ¿Eh?- dice, ya algo cabreado, que se meta con él es una cosa, pero que ataque a Steve cuando el que se olvido de la dichosa cena fue él, es otra muy distinta.

\- No es que yo lo meta, Daniel, eres tu quien lo hace, siempre hablas de él. Directa o indirectamente él siempre está en medio de nosotros y es algo que no logro entender, cualquiera diría que una vez que sales de trabajar dejas atrás todo el estrés que llevas encima, pero no, tu insistes en traerlo todo contigo. Y no solamente es Steve, es todo, Danny. – reclama más airadamente, concentrando su mirada en Daniel, acusándolo, reclamándole esa falta de atención.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, ¡vivo con él! no lo traigo a ningún lado y no hay nada que dejar atrás Gaby; soy detective, es lo que hago, lo llevo en la sangre, no hay un después del trabajo, no solo me desenchufo como un aparato, ¿Sabes? y Steve es mi compañero y por mas que no te guste estará conmigo siempre. - dijo algo irritado, parecía que ya estaban casados y no en la parte bonita que a él tanto le gustaba, sino en la parte donde todo se va por un barranco y él es el único que trata de sobrevivir. - Mira Gaby porque no cenamos y olvidamos esto ¿ok?-

\- No, Danny, yo no puedo estar en una relación donde hay más de dos. Ya me lo has dejado claro, que disfruten su vida juntos. - le bufo la mujer, levantándose de su asiento lista para marcharse. - Que disfrute su cena, detective Williams. - y acto seguido Gaby Asano se retiro del restaurant, dejando a un muy conmocionado Daniel.

 

*****

 

Daniel Williams había fracasado nuevamente, tal vez debería renunciar a esto de que le guste alguien o resignarse a no hacer el amor nunca más con alguien que ame o siquiera le quiera, una pesada piedra atravesó su garganta, dejo la carta en la mesa la cual había tomado solo para simular no verse afectado por las palabras de Gaby, pero era inútil, el había decidido ser detective, su profesión era su orgullo, pero sucedía que las mujeres no soportaban eso, su trabajo, el riesgo, y ahora a su compañero.

 

Danny había tenido otros compañeros antes, pero resultaba que él tenía esposa y esta no se quejaba de las largas pláticas o de estar hablando de él, solo no le gustaba el riesgo y el miedo que corría cuando estaba trabajando.

 

Ahora, solo en medio de ese lugar lleno de gente, frustrado como se sentía y con el hambre protestando en su interior, se paro y se fue de allí, lo único que quería era poder llegar a casa, si a casa, la casa de McGarrett era lo más parecido a una casa propia, su lugar para refugiarse, y si el Seal estaba allí mirando algún partido o comiendo esa porquería con piña mejor, no le apetecía estar solo.

 

Pero al llegar a la casa McGarrett la noto completamente a oscuras, claro indicio de que Steve aun no llegaba, dándose cuenta rápidamente que el SEAL no tenia auto para moverse. Así que pateándose por su estupidez, encendió de nuevo el auto para ir a buscar a su compañero, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que realmente había dicho en su último encuentro con Gaby; "Steve es mi compañero y por más que no te guste estará conmigo siempre" y aquel pensamiento le sorprendió bastante puesto que, realmente deseaba aquello.

 

El poder estar con alguien algo más que un par de años sin que finjan quererlo, pero al menos sabe que Steve si le quiere, son compañeros y eso no cambiara hasta que se jubilen, retiren o el idiota haga algo demasiado loco y termine muerto; ese pensamiento le causo un escalofrió espantoso en la base de la espina hasta la nuca y rápidamente salió con el auto a buscarlo, pensó que no sería difícil con el tamaño que tenía su amigo, así que solo unos minutos después, casi en el centro de la ciudad, la cual deben atravesar para llegar al departamento de policía, ve a su amigo comprando comida china en una esquina, le da la vuelta manzana y se estaciona justo enfrente de él.

 

\- ¿Cariño? ¿Cuánto cobras por dos horas? – dice, pensando que sería muy gracioso, a él se lo hacía mucho su compañero de Jersey, así que sonríe mientras mira por la ventanilla del acompañante al Seal que tiene dos cajas de comida china en la mano.

 

Lo que recibe a cambio es a un muy sonrojado SEAL que le mira con los ojos muy abiertos debido a su comentario, sonrojo que se le hace la cosa más adorable del mundo y no sabe ni porque, ni siquiera con Rachel tuvo esa impresión. Pero después de un fugaz segundo de incertidumbre una sonrisa diabólica apareció en la cara de su amigo.

 

\- Doscientos y tu pones el cuarto, cariño. - le respondió McGarrett usando un tono bastante grave que consiguió erizarle todo el vello del cuerpo al detective

\- Me parece justo, pero nada de cuartos babe, sube al auto, nos vamos a casa. - dice volviendo a su asiento y esperando con una sonrisa boba, es ahora que se da cuenta como le cambia el estado de ánimo solo esperando que Steve suba a su coche.

 

Steve deja escapar una risa a través de sus labios al notar como Danny le cede el lugar del conductor en lugar de solo abrirle la puerta del acompañante.

 

\- ¿Intentas hacer que baje mi tarifa al dejarme conducir? - pregunta de manera picara, entregándole las bolsas con comida a través de la ventanilla. - Porque no es necesario, ¿sabes?

\- Oh lo se... solo quiero testear tus reflejos, sunshine, será una noche agitada. - se ríe, y mira dentro de las cajas, huele algo delicioso dentro, el hambre le ataca y no piensa demasiado en el juego que están llevando a cabo, solo le resulta divertido tontear con el Seal.

\- ¿Serás capaz de agotarme? - pregunta el SEAL, una vez que esta tras el volante sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se extienda y su humor mejore de manera abrupta, la alegría de esos momentos contrastando completamente con la ira ciega de hasta hacia unos momentos.

\- Cariño, tú no conoces mi repertorio.- sentencia, le mira pícaro y sonriente, ambos están carcajeando y a él le parece una muy buena broma, que su amigo torno en algo muy divertido que le hace olvidarse de Gaby y sus celos a su trabajo y hacia Steve.

\- Entonces apresurémonos. - sentencio el SEAL, iniciando el camino a casa. - Muero de ganas porque me muestres lo que puedes hacerme.

 

Llegan a la casa como si nada, se sientan en el sofá, prenden la tele y ponen una película del montón, Steve deja su caja de comida solo para traer más cervezas, la broma de que Danny compro a su compañero en la calle por 200 dólares se extiende un poco mas entre las cervezas y las risas; el tono de la conversación volviéndose mas insinuante y caliente de lo que Danno esperaba, solo que no le molesta tanto como ¿debería?, le sigue el juego y es realmente divertido por lo que no dejan de hacerlo.

 

\- No vayas a emborracharte porque no creo poder cargarte hasta el cuarto, babe. - dice mirándolo de reojo y bebiendo de su cerveza.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y si yo te cargara a ti? Esta dentro de lo que puedo hacer por ti. – responde, continuando la broma, sonriendo pero sin dejar de observar la TV, es cómodo estar así, sin preocuparse por decir algo erróneo escudándose en ese juego que tienen.

\- Babe, lo menos que quiero que hagas por mi es cargarme, creo que hay cosas más importantes ¿no crees? - lo mira sugestivamente, Danno está por su quinta cerveza, y por la cabeza se le cruza que la comida china tenía algo raro.

\- ¿Como qué? - pregunta Steve, notando el tono ligeramente más atrevido de su compañero, atribuido rápidamente al alcohol que ha consumido.

\- ¿Como qué? ¿A qué te refieres con "¿cómo qué?" babe? por doscientos dólares creo que deberías saber bien el procedimiento, ¿no? El calentamiento previo y esas cosas. - y Danno quien tenía el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá toca el cuello de Steve, solo son dos pequeños toques, y le alza una ceja.

\- Por doscientos dólares conozco todo el procedimiento, babe, pero no es sobre lo que yo sepa, sino sobre lo que tú quieras que te haga. - y la voz de Steve a bajado dos tonos hasta convertirse en un susurro sensual, grave, que ocasiona que Danny pierda un poco el piso y se sienta un poco mareado debido a que no le disgusta en lo absoluto, es más, realmente quisiera comprobarlo.

\- Bueno, porque no te acercas mas y me ilustras un poco con eso lindos labios tuyos. - dijo en una octava mas bajo, solo un susurro, con algo de miedo de como reaccione su compañero al llevar el juego un poquito más allá.

Steve sonríe, con un poco de pesar, observando los ojos de Danny y de ahí a sus labios ligeramente abiertos, solo para regresar una vez más a sus ojos antes de hablar nuevamente.

\- Realmente no quieres que lo haga, babe. No me tientes. - responde en un bajo susurro, la distancia entre ellos reducida dramáticamente en un movimiento del cual ninguno se percato. Steve quiere hacerlo, besarle, pero este juego está llegando demasiado lejos y realmente no sabe si es realidad o mera fantasía.

 

Es cuando siente una caricia en su nuca, son unos dedos que se enredan en la base de su cabello, Danny le mira detenidamente, esperando una reacción negativa o algún movimiento de retracción a sus caricias pero no las ve en ningún momento. Steve solo se ve confundido y él no sabe tampoco si está jugando o de verdad quiere ese beso, pero recuerda en mal momento como Gaby le echo la culpa a Steve y eso solo hizo tirar de su compañero, la proximidad entre ambos solo le hizo querer eso mas, a pesar de los nervios, y de no saber cómo terminaría eso, se moría de ganas de saber cómo sabia Steve.

 

Se lamio sus labios y no pudo, ni quiso, evitar decir sus siguientes palabras.

 

\- Eso es justamente lo que quiero, Steve… tentarte. - respiro su aliento y no lo beso, solo acaricio su mejilla con su nariz esperando algo más de McGarrett.

 

Steve dejo escapar el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, permitiéndose rozar la piel de su compañero con la propia, solo nariz con nariz, dejando que las manos de Daniel acariciaran su cuello, su rostro, pero sin atreverse a más de lo que ya había hecho.

 

\- Tengo que... Dios... - farfullo Steven en medio de todo eso que sentía en su interior y que no sabía definir como solo deseo, amor, urgencia o algo más básico e incluso primitivo. - Si esto sigue siendo un juego creo que sería un buen momento para parar, Danny. - dice recuperando un poco de aire, permitiéndose, solo un poco, inhalar el aroma intoxicante y ligeramente picante de Danny.

\- Yo se que era una broma luego de un día muy extraño, pero estoy bien así... me gusta. - y Danno rozo sus labios con los ajenos, una corriente lo recorrió con tan ínfimo toque, podía saborear el aliento agitado de Steve en su boca y lo ansiaba tanto pero no podía evitar la duda lo invadiera. - Solo... si no quieres, no te besare Steve solo dímelo... habla conmigo.- susurro en su boca, apenas tocando la suave piel de su labios.

 

Steve estaba al borde de un precipicio con el roce de los labios de Danny contra los suyos, un ínfimo toque que estaba haciendo estragos con su persona, con su alma, y que le estaba costando todo su autocontrol para no devorarle ahí mismo como venia soñando desde hacia unas noches.

 

\- Es lo que más quiero, Danny, no sabes cuánto lo deseo, pero... ¿Qué pasa con... ella? - pregunto el SEAL, y el rubio no necesito de sus habilidades para averiguar de quien hablaba Steve.

\- ¿Te refieres a Gaby? - dijo frunciendo el seño y separándose de Steve lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

Steve resintió la lejanía como un golpe al corazón, pero mantuvo su rostro estoico para que Danny no lo notara.

 

\- Estas con ella. - fue lo único que atino a decir por un momento. - ¿Eso... esto, en que me convertiría? ¿Y no se supone que eres... feliz con ella?-

 

Danno analizo esas palabras, ¿eran celos lo que había en su voz?, a pesar de que su rostro sonrojado intentara estar neutro y firme ante cualquier respuesta, algo podía leer en él, luego los recuerdos de lo de esa mañana, lo que le dijo Chin, la escapada estratégica de Kono, todo formo un circulo que lo señalaba a él como la razón de cada uno de los cambios de humor del Seal, y las respuesta a lo que le decía Steve.

 

\- Ella, ¿Feliz? no he sido feliz en mucho tiempo, Steve, pero por alguna razón me gusta esto... vivir contigo, trabajar contigo, reírme contigo, pelear contigo. Con ella ya no tengo nada me boto, porque le dije que nunca saldrías de mi vida. - parpadeo un par de veces procesando lo que decía, lo que demostraba Steven McGarrett. - ¿Acaso estas celoso Steven?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada, observando los ojos azules agrandarse por sus palabras.

\- Yo simplemente... - dijo Steve, con el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole decir las cosas sin tartamudear. - No tengo derecho a estarlo. - concluyo, alejándose un poco más del detective, sin percatarse de lo que había dicho Danny al principio.

\- Soy yo el que no sabe como tomarse esto.- dijo sentándose en el borde del sofá.- Nadie ha tenido celos por mi antes.- la pantalla titilaba frente a él y Steve parecía ausentarse, alejarse cada segundo un poco más.

\- Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía querer a alguien como te quiero a ti. - susurro Steve, sus ojos clavados en el suelo bajo sus pies y las manos juntas colgando entre sus rodillas.

 

 

No siente que haya palabra alguna para contestar eso, sumiéndolos en un silencio eléctrico, solo una chispa y todo podría quemarse de diferentes maneras, causando consecuencias y heridas irreparables o no, simplemente aceptar que el latido en su corazón esta volviéndose cada vez más sonoro y molesto y tratar de ponerlo en el traductor, para darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras le significan.

 

Parpadea con un escozor en los ojos debido al alcohol ingerido, hace una mueca involuntaria y Steve se levanta rápidamente desapareciendo de su vista.

 

El no escuchar respuesta alguna a sus palabras, aunado a la anterior reacción de Danny termino por hundir toda aquella esperanza que había florecido precariamente en su pecho, ¿Por qué habría siquiera imaginado que Danny quisiera algo mas con el aparte de una sola noche de experimentación? Fue por esa sensación opresora en su pecho que decidió alejarse, salir a la playa para intentar despejarse y ocultar las incipientes lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

 

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y acciones estaba, que no noto como el rubio compañero suyo le seguía de cerca intentando detener su paso y cualquier pensamiento de rechazo, Danny no lo estaba rechazando, solo se sentía demasiado halagado para reaccionar acorde a esa situación. Al final no le quedo más opción que solo tomarlo del brazo y hacerlo girar con los pies descalzos hundidos en la arena, afirmando su paso, para poder detenerlo.

 

\- Steve... espera.- miro hacia arriba notando los ojos hinchados en la tenue luz fuera de la casa.

 

 

Steve apenas y sintió el agarre de Danny, estaba demasiado rebasado por sus sentimientos como para notar la insistencia del detective por llamar su atención, misma que estaba concentrada en la ínfima línea plateada que era la luna esa noche, tan solo una línea brillante siendo engullida por su propia oscuridad, era un tanto inquietante el identificarse con ello, pues el también sentía que por momentos seria devorado por todo lo que llevaba dentro. Solo unos minutos después por fin le hablo al detective, expresándole lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente.

 

\- Hay veces en que quisiera no haberte conocido, Danny, hay días como hoy en que desearía no haberte encontrado en mi garaje, ni haberte obligado a ser mi compañero en contra de tu voluntad. Eso me habría hecho las cosas más fáciles, el no haberte conocido, pienso que a veces hubiese sido lo mejor, pues quizá tal vez no me sentiría tan perdido, tan... tan estúpido por desear algo que no puedo tener más allá de una broma o un simple experimento. No quisiera quererte, Danny, me haces daño.

\- Tu... ¿De verdad me quieres? a mí, ¿al hombre que hace unas horas lo acaban de votar? - la idea lo mareaba, pero no podía sacar su ojos de Steve, todo lo que decía inflaba su pecho hasta el punto del dolor por la expansión de la misma, haciendo que el aire fresco de la playa le lastimase, obligándolo a respirarlo demasiado lento.

\- Sí. - es la escueta respuesta que recibe, pero Steve no lo ve, todavía se siente inseguro, perdido en esa burbuja que no le deja ver que sus sentimientos. - Y sí, creo que también estaba celoso, por eso me fui esta mañana. No podía tolerar el verte pensando que estuviste con ella. Me dolía, me duele.

\- Todo lo de esta mañana... Steven. - la punta de sus dedos se acercaron lentamente al rostro que superior a su altura mira hacia otro lado, perdido en la oscuras aguas del océano. - Steve mírame, no sabía, lo siento. - toma definitivamente su rostro entre su palmas, dirigiendo su atención hacia él. - No pensaba en ella para nada esta mañana Steve, solo recordaba lo que me surgió hacer cuando tuvieron que sacarte con un helicóptero de las montañas que querías mostrarme. En ese momento, ya tranquilo que estarías atendido, solo me salió de dentro decir algo sin palabras, ¿recuerdas? - sonrió pero completamente serio de su palabras.

 

 

Pero a pesar de estarlo obligando a verle, Steve no parecía estar ahí, su mirada seguía perdida, como si estuviera en piloto automático o algo, quizá alguna estrategia estúpida para evadir el dolor, pero Danny estaba ya rayando en la histeria al ver que sus palabras no llegaban al SEAL, al notar que este no reaccionaba ante sus palabras.

 

\- Esa caída me dolió. - es lo que dice, y Danny quiere gritar de frustración y miedo porque siente que lo está perdiendo, que se le escapa de entre los dedos como agua.

 

Es entonces cuando desliza sus manos hacia la nuca del Seal , algo desesperado por hacerse entender de una vez, y aunque no le guste, tiene que ponerse de puntitas para besarlo de una vez por todas, tirando de él para acercarlo y plantar su boca sobre la de su amigo, un amigo que lo hace feliz incluso llevándolo a lugares que no le gustan, que lo hace reír sin planearlo y que por sobre toda las cosas, se siente bien incluso jugando a que lo compraba por la calle.

 

Incluso se siente demasiado bien besarlo y sacarlo de ese mutismo, haciéndolo reaccionar lentamente cuando siente sus brazos tomándolo por su cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

 

Es entonces que Danny se da cuenta que tardo demasiado tiempo en descubrir cual era la razón de su felicidad.

 

 

CAPITULO 4

 

Los brazos de Steve le rodean la cintura con más fuerza, aumentando la intensidad de su agarre sobre de él a medida que el beso avanza, y justo a la mitad de este, el agarre se vuelve tan fuerte que incluso la sensación raya en el dolor, pero Danny no se queja, jamás lo haría porque es... es Steve, el hombre que lo ha hecho feliz desde el momento en el que el primer Danno broto de sus labios.

 

El mismo hombre que se deshace en atenciones y cariños con su hija, y que le profesa una lealtad inquebrantable junto con un cariño que no había visto por más señales que tuvo. El beso se torna posesivo, dejando atrás la inseguridad con la que inicio, ahora es lengua contra lengua, dientes, labios siendo mordidos con desesperación y para cuando se separan Danny apenas y puede respirar.

 

Steve por su lado le mira, pero ahora le mira de verdad, con toda la intensidad que Steve McGarrett puede convocar en tan simple gesto y no hay otro lugar en el que desearía estar en esos momentos.

 

\- Mío... Eres mío. - declara el SEAL, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro, y con la posesividad tiñendo su voz grave y el agarre que para ese entonces lo tiene casi volando sobre la arena.

 

La sonrisa duele en su rostro por esas simples palabras, pero no puede a evitar sostener la misma pegando su frente con la del Seal, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo el sabor de esa boca en la suya, esta flotando, literalmente, porque Steve lo levanto de la arena y lo sostiene sobre ella, lo abraza, lo abraza porque no parece posible que alguien le quiera con esa posesividad que lo acelera mas.

 

\- Steve, vamos adentro hace frio aquí. – dice por fin Danny cuando se encuentra la voz, metiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del Seal.

\- ¿Te quedaras conmigo? - dice el SEAL en un arranque de inseguridad que contrasta bastante con la implacable certeza con la que hablo hasta hacia unos momentos.

\- No creo que haya mejor lugar que estar contigo Steve McGarrett.- es entonces cuando imprime algo de fuerza sobre los hombros de su compañero, y alza las rodillas para envolverlo con las piernas.

 

Pero contrario a lo que pensó Steve no avanza, y en un movimiento digno de quien es, Danny termina con la espalda contra la arena y un Steven entre sus piernas que le besa el cuello con inusitada ternura.

 

\- ¡Steve! mierda la arena... ok estoy lleno de condenada arena.... ¿Te he dicho cuanto detesto la playa?- dijo recibiendo los mimos de su compañero, solo que estaba realmente incomodo en la playa, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía por ello.

\- ¿Me amas? - pregunta de improviso Steve, pasando por alto la queja, concentrándose en Danny y su boca que jamás se cierra, incluso cuando no dice nada. Justo como ahora que Danny se ha quedado congelado de la impresión, con la boca abierta y mejillas sonrojadas. - ¿Me amas, Danny?-

\- Creo que… esto, me gusta, no pensé jamás que me gustaría pero, si eres tú quien me besa o me dice que me quiere y me ama... pues creo que… sí, te amo, Seal loco y kamikaze. - acaricio su rostro notando que la arena estaba en sus manos también. - ¡Mierda con la puta arena! - dijo limpiándose en el hombro de su compañero.

\- Vamos adentro antes de que te de un ataque y no pueda hacer valer tus doscientos dólares. - dijo Steve con una enorme y genuina sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Pues mas te vale son doscientos dólares que no veré más y no podre comer nada por un par de días así que es mejor que los valgas. - lo pico con una sonrisa dejada, sin darle importancia a el rostro de Steve que lo miraba con la boca abierta mientras se levantaba y se sacudía como podía la dichosa arena.

\- ¿Quien dice que no vas a comer algo? - devolvió el SEAL, aprovechando el descuido de Danny para tocarle el trasero de forma descarada y por demás concienzuda. - No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto. – añadió, sin retirar la mano o hacer amago de ello, dibujando círculos sobre la prenda que cubría esa zona. La cara de Daniel valía cada grito que de seguro le daría.

\- ¡McGarrett! ¡Tu mano!- dice mirándolo y mirando el brazo que tiene la mano apretando su nalga, acariciándola descaradamente.- ¡Quita!- y se da la vuelta para darle un golpe en la misma con fuerza.

 

Pero el golpe jamás llega a su destino, Steve lo atrapa con una facilidad que parece insultante y le abraza de nuevo.

 

\- Vamos adentro de una buena vez.-

\- Yo no sabía que tenías las manos tan largas. - protesta solo un poco más, caminado delante con Steve pegado a su cuerpo sujetándolo con un agarre muy fuerte que los hace moverse al mismo tiempo.- Steve... - suelta pasando por la puerta, notando como le come le cuello entre lamidas y mordidas.

\- ¿Si? - responde el SEAL, en medio de toda esa naciente felicidad que hasta esa mañana creyó nunca sentiría

\- Tu... Oh demonios... - susurra apresurado, al sentir como Steve lo acorrala contra la mesada, presionando su pelvis contra su trasero.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? - pregunta Steve, su boca a milímetros del oído del rubio provocando un escalofrió que le sacude el cuerpo entero, obligándolo a untarse contra él de manera involuntaria que les arranca un gemido a ambos. - Dime... ¿Quieres que pare? - dice de nuevo el SEAL al no tener respuesta lógica del rubio, su voz ahora más como un gruñido debido a la cercanía y el contacto.

\- ¿Parar? ¿En qué momento empezamos?- dijo mareado, sentir todo el peso de Steve depositado en su espalda era una sensación vertiginosa, ni siquiera sabía que la presencia del Seal le podía de esa manera, tan intensa y sexual, ni siquiera sabía que había deseo entre ellos a ese nivel, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer despilfarrar mas momentos de su vida pensando demasiado.

 

Coloco sus manos fuertemente en la mesa fría y dejo caer su cabeza al frente, despejando su nuca inconscientemente, solo podía procesar lo duro que estaba su compañero y cuando fue o que hizo él para provocarlo de esa manera, tenía el trasero tan apretado por su compañero detrás que no sentía prácticamente los pies en el suelo ¿o solo eran alucinaciones suyas?

 

Steve no perdió tiempo y beso cada centímetro de la piel que Danny dejo expuesta, permitiendo a su lengua probar el sabor ligeramente salado de esta, deslizándola en movimientos lentos y fluidos, que iban acompañados de pequeños besos que estaban destinados a adorar al hombre que desde hacía un tiempo le había robado el alma.

 

Sus manos buscaron el camino hacia la orilla de la camisa de Daniel, ni siquiera molestándose en desabotonarla, solo sacándola del pantalón y colando sus manos para tocar la piel que se ocultaba tras el delgado material; una pequeña descarga de sensaciones lo sacudió cuando por fin su piel quedo en contacto con la otra, sintiendo el cosquilleo y la suavidad que el vello de Danny le provocaba al ser tocado, acariciado su abdomen, deleitándose con la sensación de los músculos apenas marcados, solo para volver loco al rubio cuando sus dedos encontraron, y jugaron, con los botones en su pecho, consiguiendo que el otro gritara ante el ligeramente rudo roce.

 

Ok él no tiene idea de donde saco el Seal esas habilidades, habilidades que vertía en su cuerpo, las caricias y los ligeros toques lo estaban poniendo loco, fue reconocer los largos dedos con esas yemas curtidas y ásperas sobre sus tetillas como para estremecerse de pies a cabeza, su garganta demostró con ligereza el entusiasmo y el gusto adquirido por esas manos repentinamente, estaba agitado en los preliminares, con la cabeza medio embotada de tantas noticias y cosas nuevas, sensaciones que no podía discernir ni aun estando calmado, su caja torácica parecía un tambor oriental, con el retorno consecutivo de sus latido en los oídos.

 

Los mínimos jadeos de Steve en su oído o las lamidas en su nuca, en la raíz de su cabello lo estaban excitando mucho, de repente un dolor lo acecho, su entrepierna hinchada estaba siendo duramente aplastada contra la mesa y su cadera estaba siendo marcada con la losa por la presión que tenia.

 

Pero Steve estaba demasiado perdido en su propio placer como para siquiera notarlo, en lo que a él respectaba se encontraba en el cielo, con sus manos acariciando el duro pecho de Daniel y su duro miembro encajado en el trasero de este, presionándose cada vez más con cada ligero movimiento.

 

La cabeza le giraba en miles de direcciones, la confusión de repente lo aplasto, apoyando su mano derecha firmemente en la losa se giro lo que podía para con su codo retirar al Seal de un empujón, le costó un mundo y Steve lo miro extrañado cuando por fin puso un paso de distancia entre ellos; agitado, excitado y con la cabeza en mil lugares al mismo tiempo, cuestionándose lo elemental, ver a Steve así... en ese estado, notando la erección que se frotaba contra su cuerpo lo hizo estirar el cuerpo, lo miro, se deleito e incluso lo invito a seguir con su cuello estirado y mirándolo desafiante, no sabía si podría llegar al final pero si necesitaba el contacto, la fuerza de Steve sobre su piel, solo que quería ver el rostro de quien le proporcionaba esas sensaciones para evitar que su mente lo hiciera perderse por la tangente y olvidar de quien eran esa manos, ese olor a excitación que se sentía en el aire.

 

\- ¿Que está mal? - pregunto Steve, repentinamente el miedo a que esto no fuera lo que Danny deseara le golpeo como un mazo. Su voz sonó insegura, temerosa, sin que él pudiera evitarlo y parte del deseo que lo quemaba apenas hacia unos segundos se consumió como si le cayera un bloque de hielo encima. - ¿No quieres? Yo creí que... tu...

 

Y realmente suena como un niño asustado, y eso, aunque suene un poco pervertido, le excita, el saber que solo él es capaz de tener ese efecto en Steve, ese poder de afectarlo hasta un punto en el que ninguna de sus defensas se encuentre levantada. Eso le vuelve loco de una manera que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo.

 

\- Nada está mal... solo me sorprende que yo pueda hacerte reaccionar así o que tú me desees tanto... así. - tomo un paso hacia adelante, suave, intimo para tener los ojos pegados en la camiseta blanca del Seal.- Solo que ría verte, mirarte, no olvidarme de quien me hace estremecer, que eres tu... - levanto la mirada y le sonrió, subiendo su brazo por sobre sus hombros tirando de él para besarlo perezosamente.

 

Y al juntar sus labios pudo sentir claramente como Steven dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio, y como si lo anterior nunca hubiese sucedido, el SEAL retomo el rumbo con renovado deseo, levantándolo del suelo como lo había hecho en la playa, juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo demasiado apretado pero del que no se quejaría.

 

\- Entonces nunca te dejare olvidarlo. - le dice Steve entre beso y beso, sintiendo las manos del detective enredarse en su corto cabello, empujándolo a ir un poco más lejos.

 

Sentir como lo llevaba lo desconcertaba, era como si no pesara nada pero caminaban hacia algún lugar en la oscuridad, besándose, acariciándose y el enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Steve, un miedo de algo mas lo recorrió, un leve temblor a lo desconocido surco su espalda, pero cuando se sintió caer en el sofá, la gravedad lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo soltar el aire de un tirón.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? - la pregunta de Steve, aunque tierna y preocupada, le hace saber que desea esto más que otra cosa, pero que también esto es, solo quizás, demasiado para alguien que ha pasado por demasiadas malas situaciones en su vida, y para quien las cosas nuevas no suelen ser tan tentadoras como antes solían hacerlo. Hecho aparte de que nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre como lo está ahora de Steve y bueno, pues... aun es virgen en ese sentido. Y sin duda hay un miedo ante esta nueva perspectiva que su vida está tomando.

\- Si, solo me pareció que era la muñeca de trapo allá atrás. - serie nervioso y se tapa los ojos avergonzado de lo que su boca no pudo callarse.- Lo siento, has como que no escuchaste eso, solo... - suspira muy profundamente. - Esto me gusta, pero no sé bien como llevarlo. - su otra mano acompaña a la primera y siente que el rostro le arde, no solo por todo lo que está pasando sino porque se siente un estúpido al mencionarlo.

\- Hey, no te avergüences. - y las manos de Steve sobre las suyas acompañan sus palabras, retirándolas de su rostro sonrojado que se le antoja adorable al SEAL, quien nunca en su vida ha visto algo tan hermoso como lo es Danny. - Es solo que me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos, pero si no quieres que te cargue como hace un momento está bien, solo te abrazare un poco más. - susurra, juntando su frente con la de Danny, no importa que tenga que encorvarse un poco pues Danny lo vale, lo vale todo y más. - Y no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, tomate tú tiempo.

\- Si quiero... lo necesito... pero no sé si pueda llegar hasta el final Steven. - sus ojos se mantienen cerrados, puede sentir el aliento de su compañero sobre su rostro y eso logra remover una cerradura muy pesada, puede sentir como hace clic y simplemente cae de su cuerpo, de su cabeza al suelo, el aliento se le va con un beso en la mejilla que recibe tan cariñosamente que podría morir allí, literalmente.

 

Es cuando extraña su peso sobre su cuerpo y sus manos sobre todo él, donde extiende las propias notando la camiseta floja flotando entre ellos y solo la mueve a un lado para tocar el intenso calor de la piel de su Steve, siente el aliento abandonar el cuerpo de su pareja porque siente su mano acariciar su abdomen suavemente, recorriendo sus músculos para llegar a su pecho, el ligero vello que perciben las yemas de sus dedos lo llevan a donde no creyó ir jamás, desear a otro hombre, sentirse querido por otro hombre y su garganta se contrae, se abre por aire y se cierra por lo desconocido.

 

\- Danny... - suelta con la voz entrecortada y la respiración acelerada por el esperado contacto, por la iniciativa de Danny y por la espera que se ha visto recompensada al sentir esas manos sobre su piel de la manera en que ha estado esperando desde no sabe cuándo. Y ahí, en ese punto donde ambos saben que ya no hay vuelta atrás, Steven se deja ir por completo, permitiendo que sus manos arranquen prácticamente la camisa del cuerpo del rubio, solo parando para retirar la propia y permitir que sus cuerpos se toquen con una plenitud que se ve trunca al no poder retirar todas las prendas. Pero aun debe controlarse y lo sabe, aunque sea solo un poco, debe controlarse. - Te necesito, tócame, como sea... pero... por favor... tócame. - balbucea de manera inconexa cuando las manos de Daniel tardan en volver a su cuerpo después de su pequeño arrebato de deseo y lujuria.

 

Morderse el labio para mantener la calma es poco cuando el corazón se le para y no es lo único que se excita de más con esas palabras, sus manos vuelven a su cuerpo y rosan las costillas que se retraen debajo de la piel con la acelerada respiración, lo atrae hacia si un poco apresurado, tal vez con algo más de fuerza impresa en su manos, pegando sus vientres, sus pechos entre sí, manejando un poco la situación debido al reclamo de tacto que no se percato de que el Seal también necesitaba, trago urgentemente haciendo doler su faringe y dio un beso en ese cuello largo, la piel de esa zona tan tierna en su labios dio como resultado una fascinación por la zona que no tardo en dejar marca, era Steve quien se dejaba hacer ahora a pesar de es él quien está entre sus piernas.

 

Llevar sus manos por toda el cuerpo de Steve, recorriendo su pecho, subiendo por su espalda y bajando nuevamente para recorrer y examinar bien el cuerpo sobre él, solo lo hizo jadear cuando noto las firmes y fuertes curvaturas que no logro evadir, ya que cerraba las manos contra él apretando su cuerpos entre sí.

 

La presión que las manos de Danny ciernen sobre esa parte de su anatomía solo consiguen que Steve se vuelva un poco loco, su boca abriéndose de un momento a otro, solo para devorar la contraria en un beso hambriento que hablaba mas sobre lujuria contenida que de sentimientos no hablados en mucho tiempo, pero que sin duda, estaban ahí, debajo de todas esas capas de fuego y deseo que amenazaban con consumirlos a ambos.

 

Y ante esto Steve se vuelve más osado, aprovechando su posición entre las piernas de Danny mueve las caderas, solo un poco, de manera tentativa, pero que resultan en algo completamente explosivo cuando las dos erecciones se restriegan la una contra la otra por encima de la ropa. Steve no quiere ni imaginar lo que se sentirá sentir el calor pulsante de Danny contra el suyo, o bien, si quiere. Y sabe que será explosivo, por lo que más tarde, solo unos cuantos segundos y un gemido de la boca de Danny, ya se encuentra maniobrando con los pantalones del contrario, pero sin abrir los propios, esperando que, ese paso, lo de el mismo Danny.

 

No necesita segundas invitaciones luego de semejante arrimo a partes de su cuerpo que hora nota demasiado cubiertas, pero las manos de su compañero lo acompañan en la moción y necesita sentirle más cerca, ayudando y respaldando decisiones tomadas por el SEAL en primer grado , toma el cinturón y da un tirón fogoso para lograr desprenderlo y seguir despojándose de la ropa aunque no lleguen más lejos, porque las ansias son devastadoras a este punto, porque no puede esperar demasiado, porque si no lo siente y siguen así, se correrá dentro de los pantalones como un niño, y porque ya no puede respirar correctamente.

 

Es una desgracia que sus pantalones no terminen en el suelo y solo lo suficientemente abiertos para que la ropa interior sea retirada un poco, es una desgracia porque ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a separarse y perder la distancia hasta ese momento recorrida. Pantalones abiertos y ropa interior apenas fuera de lugar es lo que tienen, y no importa, no importa porque en cuanto sus erecciones se encuentran y sus respiraciones se congelan, el mundo y todo lo demás pierden sentido porque en este momento, en este preciso momento solo existen ellos y solo importan ellos, junto con el contacto, las embestidas, los besos y los suspiros de alivio y a la vez desgarradores debido a un ritmo impuesto que realmente los está llevando al límite de sus fuerzas y cordura, sus manos no paran de dibujar el mapa de la piel contraria, descubriendo cada valle, cada cordillera escondida en cada rincón del cuerpo del ser amado, de Steve, de Daniel, realmente no importa porque en este momento, más que en cualquier otro, están muy cerca de ser uno solo.

 

El calor es intenso, el aire es poco y las sensaciones los pierden por completo, el estimulo que los atormenta es la humedad compartida, la fricción que los deja exhaustos al no encontrar el punto perfecto de acoplamiento, pero en un giro inesperado de las cosas, pierden el equilibrio y caen al suelo, el Seal hábil después de todo, es las arregla para que Danno no se lastime, quedando de espaldas en el suelo y con Danno sobre él, pero la necesidad en si es urgente y el rubio no deja de moverse sobre él, encajando su cadera al fin con la suya, en un par de enviones estrepitosos ambas pollas apretadas entre los cuerpos empiezan la última fase, en encarnizado camino al orgasmo.

 

\- ¡Oh si! ¡Ahí!- gime. - Si, si, si, ¡Sí! ¡Por Dios, Steven! - lo abraza como puede en medio del grito, reacio a soltarle.

 

Un potente "Danny" escapa de la garganta del SEAL cuando el orgasmo estalla entre ambos, dejándole una sensación cálida en el vientre y en el corazón, no sabe si es por lo que acaba de suceder o por el sentimiento que recién permite florecer a plenitud en su pecho, lo único que sabe, que entiende, es que Danny esta aquí, estrechándolo en un abrazo que no admite escapatoria alguna y del que simplemente él jamás desearía escapar, así que también le abraza, aprovechando su posición más ventajosa; lo abraza incluso con mayor facilidad, impidiendo que se levante si es que se le ocurre ir a otro lugar. No importa que en estos momentos la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos se deslice por su piel hasta el piso, nada de eso importa, al menos no en este momento y no lo hará en un futuro cercano.

 

\- Te amo. - es lo que escapa de sus labios, y realmente no le importa que Danny no le conteste porque el simple agarre que se cierra un poco más sobre su cuerpo le dice todo lo que quiere y necesita saber. - Te amo, Danno.

 

*****

 

No puede evitar mirarlo, es como si sus ojos tuvieran un imán que era atraído de manera inevitable hacia el SEAL, no puede evitar sonreír cada vez que se encuentran sus miras y mucho menos puede evitar querer repetir lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas pues, después de todo, se encontraban en el cuartel, trabajando en un caso más de narcotráfico con niños de doce y trece años como mulas, las bandas japonesas no tenían limites y se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, pero tan pronto pisaron la central a su regreso, Kono prácticamente se pegó a Steve, y no entendía esas sonrisas tontas que se dedicaban, le desquiciaban un poco, pensó que se estaban contando algo solo con miradillas, sonrisas y codazos, pero le jodía, no sabe porque pero le jodía esa familiaridad entre ellos.

 

Amargamente se dio cuenta que estaba celoso, y el no era una persona celosa. Al menos no hasta que Steve McGarrett llego a su vida con sus sonrisas y sus miradas de cachorrito.

 

Tan pronto como volvieron de nuevo al cuartel de policía, irremediablemente pronto ya que la bandita estaba conformada por unos aficionados más que amateur y los niños estaban a salvo con los de servicios sociales, notó que Steve estaba radiante, feliz, las miradas que le dedico a través del día lo llenaban y lo dejaban tonto, y el tenia que obligarse a pensar en el caso y no perder la cabeza, porque con esa camiseta negra ajustada y la manera en que la funda del arma se acomodaba sobre el muslo, Danny perdía un poco la cabeza y el sentido de la realidad, llegándose preguntar ¿Cómo es que no había notado lo atractivo que era Steve antes? O bien si lo había notado pero hasta ahora es que se fijaba con mayor atención. Lo cual no era tan bueno porque eso lo llevaba a pensar en todo lo trascurrido la noche anterior y se le olvidaba que día era o a qué hora volvieron a las oficinas.

 

Sólo que la voz de Chin lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 

\- Todo bien, brah...- dijo interponiéndose en su visión de Steven, porque al parecer hacía rato le estaba hablando y el no podía procesarlo con el Seal frente a él.

 

Danny, ante la repentina intromisión de su compañero se desubico un poco, intentando, sin darse cuenta, volver a mirar a Steve por encima del obstáculo que ahora tenía enfrente, la ceja alzada de Chin lo devolvió un poco a la realidad, dándose cuenta que actuaba como una quinceañera enamorada del quarterback del instituto, y para su desgracia era una analogía bastante acertada pues Steve si había sido quarterback en la escuela, y seguía luciendo como tal.

 

\- No, porque lo preguntas. - consiguió articular el detective, aclarándose la garganta en un vano intento de no parecer tan estúpidamente enamorado, o al menos que no se le notara demasiado.

\- Pues has estado... distraído Danny, disperso, eso puede ser peligroso en este trabajo. - acotó el teniente, sonriendo porque es obvio lo que le pasa a su compañero, aunque desconozca hasta qué grado.

\- Jamás pondría en peligro a Steve, digo el caso, eso lo sabes. - acota de inmediato, quizá más rápido de lo que desearía, y termina sonrojándose sin motivo aparente para su compañero, o eso cree él, y aunque la respuesta hubiese sido la misma sin importar la situación en la que están envueltos, ahora esa misma respuesta es diferente, y es diferente por la situación en sí. - Es decir... yo... ósea... el caso ya termino y... puedo distraerme no, ósea... no es que yo ande con la mirada perdida durante el trabajo. ¿No lo hice verdad? - pregunta, porque ahora no esta tan seguro del desempeño que ha tenido durante la misión, nunca le quito el ojo de encima a Steve, pero ahora que lo piensa no sabe si fue por cuidarlo o por razones menos profesionales.

\- Tranquilo, brah. - Chin no puede dejar de sonreír demasiado grande ante el buen instinto de su prima y de lo que la cara y reacciones de Daniel le dicen. - No lo hiciste, solo trata de estar aquí la próxima que Max te dé por invitado a una de sus fiestas... ni siquiera lo registraste cuando lo cruzamos en el pasillo. - palmeo su hombro un par de veces y se retiro a su oficina dejando a un Daniel pensando si había visto o no al forense.

 

Mientras que en la oficina de Steve otra situación se estaba dando con otro de los primos, Kono estaba que no cabía en si misma por lo bien que se habían dado las cosas, y justo en ese momento estaba acribillando a Steve a preguntas ahora que ya tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo sin nadie alrededor.

 

\- ¿Y bien jefe, como fue? ¿Como paso? ¿Se hizo del rogar, grito, te golpeo? Aunque por lo que veo las marcas de tu cuello tienen que ver con todo menos con golpes. - acoto la morena, sonriendo de manera picara al ver los ligeros morados en el cuello de Steve y que su camisa hacia poco por ocultar, incluso Steve no sabía en qué momento se los había hecho el detective, quizá cuando ya estaban en la cama y Danny no paraba de besarlo en sueños.

 

Pero realmente no le importaba, en esos momentos estaba demasiado feliz como para sentirse avergonzado.

 

\- No recuerdo Kono... ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? no se ¿Llenar informes?- lo dice para regañarla, para retarla, para que no se meta demasiado en eso de Danno y él, pero esta sonriendo demasiado grande como para que lo tome en serio y aunque intenta no reír, la mirada divertida y triunfante de la cadete lo hace volver a sonreír más grande y no puede meter en ningún lado la inmensa felicidad que siente.

\- Jefe, vamos, no puedes ser tan egoísta, dame algo para que yo también sea feliz. - dice Kono, sonriendo como solo ella puede hacerlo para conseguir lo que quiere.

\- ¡¿Que quieres saber Kono!? ¿Qué me respondió cada beso? ¿Qué me dormí junto a él? ¿Qué desperté de igual modo? ¿Qué me quiere? - y decirlo en alto, mirando como Kono daba saltos con las manos pegadas al escritorio y con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos se rasgaran adorablemente; solo lo hacía más real despertando unas ganas insoportables de verle, necesitaba verlo, hablarle y tocarlo para constatar que no era un sueño.

 

Intento liberarse de la saltarina e histérica de Kono solo porque necesitaba ver, aunque sea a través del vidrio, que Danno andaba cerca y ver en sus ojos lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

 

Pero Kono no se lo dejo fácil, al menos no hasta que le dirigió una de sus ya muy conocidas miradas penetrantes y la chica se calmo lo suficiente como para dejarlo en paz aunque fuera solo por un rato, permitiéndole ver al objeto de sus efectos, quien para su sorpresa también le buscaba. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír de manera amplia cuando Danny le sonrió y volvió a su papeleo con un sonrojo en el rostro por haber sido descubierto.

 

\- Bueno, jefe, ¿Y cuándo será la próxima cita? - pregunta Kono, una vez que nota que su jefe está lo suficientemente calmado como para permitirle otro asalto. - Digo, es bueno que ya hayan dormido juntos pero creo que vas a necesitar más que lo de anoche para llevarte el premio, Danny es un romántico y supongo que le gustara que lo conquistes... o querrá conquistarte a su manera ahora que sabe que... bueno... están juntos.-

\- ¿Cita?- la miro con cara de inadaptado, perplejo por la observación.- Claro, que él me recoja de la calle con la comida en la mano no es una cita en si... mierda, yo no sé nada de citas, Kono, menos de cosas románticas, la última cita que tuve fue con Catherine y le pregunte a ella lo que quería hacer. - la mira con aprensión.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en que se lo preguntes también a él? Todos conocemos tus casi nulas capacidades sociales, jefe. - le respondió Kono, sin un ápice de vergüenza por la acotación. - Aunque si lo pienso bien, Danny de seguro te diría que no es necesario que hagas nada y terminarían viendo algo en la tele y tomando cervezas, y eso jefe, no es romántico, es patético.

\- ¡¿Y qué hago?!- se levanta del borde de la mesa donde se había sentado a escuchar a la chica.- ¿Tienes una lista? ¿Algún libro?... ¿Un memo?- la inseguridad de no agradarle a Danno a ese nivel o terminar aburriéndolo lo asustaba, que se alejara porque no son compatibles o incordian en algo.

\- Hey, jefe, cálmate. Si Danny no ha salido corriendo a estas alturas ya habla mucho de lo que siente por ti, así que lo demás son solo detalles para afianzar lo que ya tienen. - dijo la morena en un intento de calmar al histérico de su jefe. - Una cena para empezar no estaría mal, también hacer pequeños detalles como no criticar tanto su amado Jersey, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas. Además de que en gran medida ya no tienes que hacer meritos con Grace, la niña te adora y ya con eso tienes a nuestro buen amigo en el bolsillo. Solo... solo no se te olvide hacer pequeños detalles para hacerle sonreír.

\- Eso es fácil. Se me da bien hacerlo sonreír Kono... y lo de la cena... no le gusta la comida de aquí... si hubiera un restorán italiano o algo así. - lo medita pero no tan contrariado, eso que le dice su amiga él puede hacerlo, solo necesita pistas o pautas pero cree que puede hacer eso. - Gracias. - vuelve a bajar la mirada para mirarla y la abraza. - Si no me hubieras dado ánimos o me hubieras hecho mirar un poco más allá estaría consumido por mis celos, por mi frustración.... gracias, Kono. – sentencio, estrujándola un poco con alegría de estar con Danno en una especie de relación que aun no tiene nombre.

\- De nada, jefe, pero libérame antes de que alguien me arranque la cabeza por pensar cosas que no son. - dice Kono con una risa saliendo de su boca, observando a través del cristal como Danny les mira como si estuviera a punto de asesinar a alguien.

\- ¿Cómo?- la suelta solo para voltear y ver la mirada fija del rubio sobre ellos, él contento como el sólo podría estarlo, por hacer aflorar esas cosas de su compañero; alza la mano y lo saluda con una sonrisa picara y divertida.

 

Pero Danny solo entrecierra los ojos desconfiados por lo que han visto sus ojos, el reproche es claro para todos, menos para Steve que aun es un poco lento para estas cosas de sentimientos.

 

\- Sera mejor que vayas a hablar con él, jefe, esa cara se la he visto muchas veces, sobre todo cuando Stan se acercaba a Rachel y la besaba, no augura nada bueno. - señalo la morena, recordando los primeros días en que conoció al detective y este aun se sentía enamorado de su ex. Esa perspectiva hizo reaccionar al SEAL de inmediato, no pondría en riesgo lo que nacía entre ellos solo por un mal entendido, mucho menos cuando no tenían ni veinticuatro horas juntos.

 

Decidido y como si no hubiese nada mas importante en el mundo, salió de su oficina, cruzó el pasillo que los separaba, se acercó al escritorio del rubio quien apenas entro bajo la mirada y siguió escribiendo como si él no estuviera allí, apretó los labios nervioso, ni siquiera sabía que decir, en realidad no hacía nada malo solo le agradecía el apoyo a una amiga.

 

\- Solo le agradecía, Danno.- soltó susurrado.

Danny apretó los labios aun mas fuerte si eso era posible, mostrándose molesto por algo que a Steve le parecía una estupidez, pero en serio no quería perderlo.

\- No me molesta eso. - soltó después de un rato, sorprendiendo un poco a Steve y confundiéndolo también.

\- ¿No? ah...pensé mal entonces. - dice mirando que no haya nadie dando vueltas por allí y se acerca más, apoyando los codos sobre el informe que Daniel escribía y captando su atención cuando su ojos se fijaron en los suyos. - Oye… ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? - preguntó emocionado, olvidando por completo lo anterior, solo quería una sonrisa del rubio y muchas citas con él.

\- No se puede, tú ya tienes una cita. - dice Daniel sin mirarlo, solo afianzando el bolígrafo sobre el papel, y la declaración toma desprevenido a Steve por completo. - Hace rato, cuando no contestaste el teléfono de tu oficina llamo alguien. - añade Daniel, y el tono molesto no pasa desapercibido, sobre todo porque va cargado de algo más que no sabe definir bien.

\- ¿Cita? ¿Quién? ¿El gobernador? - Steve ya estaba tomando su celular y llamando para cancelar todo.

\- Catherine, y tú teléfono está muerto, por eso ella me llamo... a mí. - y ahí está el motivo del coraje, frente a él, con nombre y apellido e inclusive rostro. Catherine Rollins.

\- ¿Cath? - el Seal miro hacia arriba, no recordaba ninguna cita y menos deberle nada, él ya le había pagado sus deudas por favores en medio de misiones contra tiempo. - No recuerdo. - miro a Danno y entendió, entendió la desazón de saber que la persona que quieres tiene que salir con otra, entendió porque a él le pasaba lo mismo, pero él es lento a morir con estas cosas.

\- No, Danno... mira, no sé porque sea pero no es una cita ni nada. - intento explicarse, ni siquiera sabía porque le llamaba.

\- Llamo diciendo que desembarco hace unas horas y que se moría de ganas de verte, y como le habías dicho que te llamara cada vez que estuviera en tierra... pues... lo hizo. - la desazón en la voz de Danny es más de lo que puede soportar, sobretodo porque sabe el problema que tiene Daniel con esto, porque lo dejen por alguien más o algo mejor, y él no está dispuesto a tolerar eso, que piense así de él cuando lo único que hace es amarlo como no ha amado nunca.

 

Steve no sabía qué hacer, se moría de ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo y decirle que Cath tendría que esperar o olvidarse de él porque lo que no quería era abandonar su lado, pero el comportamiento reacio y seco le dolía y lo mantenía lejos del rubio, como un muro invisible; así que agacho la cabeza y pregunto.

 

\- ¿No me quieres más? ¿Por eso?- no pudo apartar la mirada de su zapatos, del piso de madera y de los cordones gastados con el miedo de escuchar una respuesta afirmativa del detective palpitándole en todo el cuerpo.

\- Dios Santo, ¿Como me puedes preguntar eso? - casi grita el detective, pero se contiene, se contiene porque la respuesta es no y Steve debe tenerlo claro. - Te quiero, pedazo de idiota súper desarrollado, lo que me molesta es ella, tu estúpida no relación con ella, eso y el que sienta el derecho de disponer de ti cuando se le dé la gana. ¡No quiero que la veas! - y prácticamente termina gritándolo, porque simplemente no concibe la idea de alguien más tocando a Steve, SU Steve, no ahora y es una sensación de posesividad tan nueva, tan intensa en él que le asusta, pero no por ello se va a callar, no ahora que siente ha encontrado a la persona correcta para él. Aunque esa suposición no haya dado los resultados esperados en el pasado, y es por eso mismo que lo grita, porque no toleraría perderlo a él también.- Solo... no quiero te vayas... como ella. -

\- Danno...- todas esa palabras, las que él no había podido decir en su momento, las que se tardaron una eternidad en cruzar su garganta, Danno las suelta sin recato con tanta valentía y determinación que lo dejan atónito, con el corazón en la boca pero atónito, su cuerpo avanza sin que él lo ordene o lo note y tan pronto esta a su lado lo atrae hacia el porqué el detective no deja de girar sobre su eje enojado, celoso y cuando al fin lo tiene entre su brazos y lo aprieta sintiéndolo suyo es que puede respirar

\- No la veré... no me interesa verla... hare lo que quieras Danno, pero quiero que sepas que no soy Rachel. – le dice al tiempo que besa su sien. - Te quiero, te amo y solo pensar en alejarme o apartarme de ti me duele y no quiero hacerlo nunca. - susurra en su oído, las emociones que lo invaden cada vez que lo toca, lo abraza o le dice cuanto le quiere lo estremecen.

 

 

Danny respira de manera agitada, tanto por el llanto que no sabía que derramaba como por las emociones demasiado fuertes estallando en su pecho, y solo consigue aferrarse a Steve, a esa promesa implícita en sus actos y en sus te amos.

 

\- Entonces llévame a cenar. - dice el detective, aun sin despegarse de Steve, y ya poco le importa que Kono este brincando en su oficina o que Chin los mire desde el pasillo con una sonrisa enorme. Lo único que le importa es Steve y nada más. - Pero nada con piña, y la próxima tenemos que llevar a Grace, porque se lo tengo que decir y bueno... ya sabes. -

\- Si, lo sé...- levanta su rostro lo suficiente para acariciar sus mejillas con sus pulgares y dejar dos o tres besos pequeñitos en esa boca que lo trae loco. - Se dé un lugar que podría gustarte. Nunca he ido, pero sería interesante. - lo beso otra vez y se le quedo mirando embobado, frotando su nariz con la de Danno, flotando de felicidad renovada en una burbuja solo para su Danno y él.

\- Entonces es una cita. - dice el detective, perdiéndose en los ojos de Steve, sellando la promesa con un beso que le sabe a futuro.

 

 

Fin


End file.
